


Rewind

by Rose Mina (Ardent)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardent/pseuds/Rose%20Mina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is truth? What is illusion? What if you can rewind your life and go back? </p>
<p>(Disclaimer: This is not a time traveling fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> It's recommended that you read all of the series up to NT7. Or else you'll be really confused. Some lines are taken directly out of the chapters 1, 2, and NT scanlations. I'm not sure what other warnings to add for this fic, so please let me know if you think something should be added.
> 
> This fic was originally posted on LJ on March 25, 2006.

The first thing he noticed upon arriving at the wharf was the smell of rotting fish. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and wondered how the dock workers could even stand the smell for long. He shrugged. It really wasn’t important. He needed to keep his full attention for the task at hand. He didn’t want to slip up and miss his ticket to next month’s rent.  
  
Takaba placed his elbows on the ground to better stable his camera. It wouldn't do to mess up on this shot. He adjusted the focus after making sure that the settings were correctly set. With anticipation, he studied the people exiting the back doors of warehouse 49.  
  
He would get that bastard this time. Selling government arms to a foreign country, how stupid can a politician be? He was about to make his first big break, and he would take Tagato Yengi down in the process. He could not think of a better way to serve society. Takaba allowed himself a soft scoff at the thought of Tagato representing the people. Maybe his _own_ people. He sighed and then concentrated once more on the warehouse back door.  
  
Below, a lone figure appeared. Takaba gritted his teeth in slight irritation at the arrogance the man was exuding. Damn politicians think they own the world. Takaba looked through his viewfinder again, adjusting the focus to zoom in on the person.  
  
"That's not... Who is that?" The man looked very familiar, and it took Takaba only a few seconds to recognize the man he had been trying to track for four months. "Asami?" Takaba gasped when the yakuza threw a knowing smirk up at him. His heart raced as he leaped up and ran.  
  
There was no way that Asami could have seen him from that distance! Could he? Takaba shoved the thought away as he ran faster towards the stairs. He did not want to be caught by that man. If the rumors about the owner of Club Sion were true, he would have to fight tooth and nail to escape the yakuza's clutches.  
  
Takaba yanked on the door handle, ignoring the splinter that dug into the top of his forefinger, and flung the door to the staircase open. In his haste, he did not see the men approaching from behind. Blackness enveloped him, and Takaba slumped into unconsciousness.  
  


  
 ⏪ ▶️ ⏩

  
  
He registered a loose buzzing sound that got louder as he started to wake. Takaba was also very sore. He had never lacked exercise, staying fit being necessary in order to get the picture shots he wanted in this field. After all, not every crime lord would obligingly pose for him to snap a compromising shot. But this soreness had the feeling of stiffness, of being in one position for too long, and not of a vigorous workout.  
  
What happened? He lifted his arm to rub the soreness out of his legs. Or at least tried to. Takaba grunted in puzzlement when his arm would not move. He was even more puzzled as he finally noticed that his arms were hanging. Takaba blinked his eyes open.  
  
Those eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a relaxed Asami, sipping at a glass of wine. The man did not have his jacket on, his sleeves rolled up to just below his elbow. Takaba's eyes traveled up, and his heart raced at the sight of those piercing eyes studying him. Fidgeting, he looked down at himself and released a cry of dismay. Paling at the chains and restraints, he barely registered that his cock was being restrained by a cock ring. No, this was not happening. Takaba closed his eyes.  
  
Rewind.  
  
Takaba laughed with exhiliration as he raced down the steps. He jumped over the railing and landed on the neighboring building’s stairs, continuing his descent while ignoring the cries for him to stop. He turned around, and spotting the handsome yakuza in pursuit, felt it necessary to show his disrespect by sticking out his tongue at Asami. Let the man deal with that! Racing down countless alley ways and then through several different stores, Takaba was able to shake the men pursuing him.  
  
Takaba still felt high on adrenaline as he reached his apartment. He just loved the brush with danger, the ability to outwit dangerous men. He knew that his job was very hazardous, but he felt an accomplishment when he was able to outwit the yakuza and dishonest, powerful men.  
  
Takaba paused for a moment as he considered that he did not get the shot he wanted. Ah well, it was a trap anyway. And he had gotten away! From Asami! Takaba let out a lusty laugh as he set his camera on the desk. He would just have to be careful when gathering information in the future.  
  
After a quick shower and a dubious dinner of reheated chicken, rice, and pocky sticks, Takaba got ready for bed. He pause while brushing his teeth as the door bell rang. Who on earth? He hurriedly rinsed his mouth out and ran to the door. Glancing at the clock on the table, Takaba was irritated that the unwanted guest was ill-mannered enough to call on someone at one in the morning. His eyebrows wrinkled as it occurred to him that one of his friends could be in trouble. Without looking, Takaba yanked the door open and prepared to ask the messenger if Kou was caught pranking the old lady's house again.  
  
"What did she throw at him this ti-" Takaba choked on his words as he took in the man before him. His hand, which had not let go of the door yet, gave a strong tug on said door with the desire to shut the man out when long fingers caught it and wrenched it open. He started to back up a few steps, caught himself, and resolved to not display any weaknesses when faced by this man.  
  
"What the hell do you want? Who do you think you are, showing up at a strangers place this late at night?" Takaba was nervous as he realized his voice was not as steady as it should be.  
  
Asami smirked around his cigarette, "You didn't really think you got away, did you? You should know just from your cop buddies that no one escapes from me." Asami sauntered into the apartment, leaving Takaba and the door open behind him. Takaba took a few deep, steadying breaths, and slammed the door closed.  
  
"Dammit, at least remove your shoes!" he mumbled towards Asami. He gasped when Asami shot back to his side and gathered him up in a tight embrace. He pushed at Asami's shoulder, feeling frustrated that he could not kick the man when he was held so tightly. In the back of his mind, he thought uncomfortably that this was not the usual way of restraining people.  
  
"I am going to punish you. You really need to be taught a lesson. That insolent mouth of yours will get you in trouble, if not already." Asami said as he ran a finger down Takaba's cheek, ending with a harsh grip on his chin.  
  
"And who's going to teach me? Some old yakuza like you? You wouldn't be able to," Takaba hissed in defiance at the man. Asami smiled enigmatically and lowered his mouth. Takaba closed his eyes, struggling harder against the hold around him. He was not going down without a fight, and if he had to, he would gladly take Asami down with him.  
  


  
⏪ ▶️ ⏩

  
  
Two months later and Takaba still could not track down Asami's phone number, address or personal profile. The man was a mystery. His business dealings were always common knowledge, after the fact, and his conquests were always underground front page news, also after the fact. It seemed that no information was released that the yakuza did not intend to be known. Takaba distinctly wanted to punch the man.  
  
He had given in to a moment of weakness and tried to deliver an M.O. thrust upon him by a dying man to Asami. Much good it did him to give in to his desire to see Asami again. He was beaten by the man’s gorilla guards, and in a moment of spite, had completely reformated the disk and sent it wrapped with colorful confetti to Club Sion. Let those guards suffer for their ignorance and assumption that Takaba did not belong there.  
  
He frowned.  
  
Why did he just think that? He only had sex with the man for a three day period and ran into him occasionally as he was stealthily snapping some pictures. It wasn’t like they had a relationship or anything. Takaba shrugged.  
  
He was forcing himself to forget his transgression with Asami by taking on the new case. This Liu person intrigued Takaba. Why would he personally come to Japan just to set up illegal business relations with Tagato Yengi? He could have just sent a trusted subordinate. He was exposing himself unnecessarily this way, and although Takaba still thought it was foolhardy of the Chinese, he wouldn’t forego the chance at nailing both the Triad Leader and Tagato. This time, he would do it right.  
  


  
⏪ ▶️ ⏩

  
  
Feilong ran a warm hand down Takaba's stomach, pausing imperceptably by his cock and moving down his thigh. He lightly scrapped Takaba's skin with his nails, making a hum of appreciation at Takaba's fit body. He pulled Takaba's arm up by tugging on the chain, and forced his lips onto the younger man's.  
  
"Stop! Why are you doing this?" Takaba gasped as another inch slid inside of him. His body clenched tight, and more pain radiated through his lower abdomen.  
  
"You'll hurt yourself, and me if you keep this up. I'm not a monster, you know. I do know how to give my lovers pleasure."  
  
"Who the hell’s your lover?" Takaba sneered. Feilong adjusted Takaba's hip and slid another half inch in. He tsked as Takaba's muscles clenched down hard on his cock. "You are stubborn. Has Asami ever told you that?" Feilong asked as he applied more oil to Takaba's stretched entrance.  
  
Takaba let out a derisive chuckle, hissing through gritted teeth, "All the time. Now get your filthy hands away from me."  
  
The long, polished pipe was shoved into his mouth again, his nostrils pinched by Feilong's graceful fingers. He resisted the urge to draw on the pipe, but the compulsion to breathe finally forced him to take a draft. He felt the acrid smoke fill his lungs, burning them, before he coughed out the smoke raspily.  
  
Immediately, his head started to lighten and his muscles to relax. And to his horror, his cock started to stir. He groaned as Feilong slid the rest of his penis in, meeting no resistance now that the muscles around his sphinx had loosened.  
  
"That's better. Now, the M.O. Where is it?" Feilong started to thrust lazily.  
  
"I told you! I don't have it," Takaba growled. Feilong's fingers dug deeper into his hip, announcing the man's displeasure at Takaba's answer.  
  
"Maybe I should just slice out your organs and ship them piece by piece to his house. Asami would get a package a day, lovingly wrapped in pretty tissue paper. What do you think of that, Takaba-kun?" Feilong punctuated his words by thrusting harder into Takaba, allowing the younger man no respite. Takaba closed his eyes, feeling the trickle of blood and wetness trail down his thighs to the sheet below, moaning at the twin sensation of pain and pleasure. This was not happening. This couldn't be happening to him. He screwed his eyes shut even harder. No. NO.  
  
_Rewind_.  
  
"Please come with us. Our boss would like an audience with you," the black suited man told Takaba.  
  
The photographer eyed the various men standing by the car, and immediately came to the conclusion that these were Asami's men. It didn't take a genius to realize that the man must be angry that the disk Takaba sent him was blank. He didn't know how important the information was, nor did he care, but he was sure that the man would not take him lightly anymore.  
  
"You're all Asami's men, right? Well, you can tell him to go screw himself. It's not as if I need to answer his beck and call. That's what he pays you guys to do."  
  
And with that parting shot, Takaba dashed and weaved past the two guards behind him, narrowly missing the club aimed at the back of his neck. He flipped them off and ran down the nearby alley. Hopping the fence with the ease of someone who had to escape pursuers on an almost daily basis, Takaba laughed in exhiliration as he left his attackers far behind. Apparently, effectively climbling fences was not required in their job descriptions. Takaba randomly ran through a few more alleys, just to ensure that they were not pursuing him still, and then started for his apartment.  
  
He had an appointment with a yakuza tonight, and he wouldn’t miss catching Asami red-handed for anything. It was time he took the man down.  
  


  
⏪ ▶️ ⏩

  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"I… what? No. I’m not hurt."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why kill him? He didn’t do anything!"  
  
"He touched you. He hurt you. He would have killed you. I won’t allow that."  
  
"But Asami! He-"  
  
"Had to die, or I would never forgive myself. You are mine." Asami tugged Takaba into his arms.  
  
He lightly stroked Takaba’s hair, running soothing circles with his other hand down Takaba’s back.  
  
"Don’t get the wrong idea, kid. I just don’t like other people touching my things."  
  
Takaba growled in indignation at being called a thing. He struggled against Asami’s hold, but stopped as Asami devoured his mouth. Asami nibbled on his lower lip for a bit before trailing kisses over to his ear.  
  
"You should cry, knowing you belong only to me," Asami whispered into his ear. Takaba latched his hands onto Asami’s shirt. His breath quickened as Asami started to strip his clothes off. He pressed light, shy kisses to Asami’s jawline.  
  
"You belong only to me."  
  
" _Yes_."  
  


  
⏪ ▶️ ⏩

  
  
"What’s wrong? Do you not like steak?"  
  
Takaba shook his head. "No, the steak is really good. Asami, what am I doing here?"  
  
Asami gave him an entertained look and drawled, "Why, it’s called eating, Akihito-kun. It’s what people do to stay alive."  
  
Takaba glared at him. "That’s not what I meant. I mean, what am I doing sitting here with you at a ridiculously expensive, five star restaurant eating unhealthy steak and drinking overpriced chianti wine?"  
  
Asami shrugged one shoulder. "I was hungry."  
  
Takaba shook his head again, but a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Really, this man was too much. He picked up the wine glass to hide the smile that broke out on his face.  
  
"Why not take a woman with you? One of the patrons at your club, perhaps?"  
  
Asami forked a perfectly cut piece of juicy steak. "Those women preen and display themselves for the crowd. You, on the other hand, couldn’t care less what others think of you." Asami placed the speared piece in his mouth, chewed slowly and swallowed.  
  
"I don’t like sharing."  
  
Takaba smiled at that, not bothering to hide it this time and stuffed another piece of soft meat in his mouth.  
  
Asami was like a child. A big, spoiled child. Takaba’s smile grew. An adorable one, nonetheless.  
  


  
⏪ ▶️ ⏩

  
  
"Do you always try to take down your lovers?"  
  
"Who the hell is your lover?"  
  
"You’ve been surrendering to me for more than a year, but yet, you’re not my lover?"  
  
Takaba blushed as he angrily glared at Asami. "I don’t surrender. You just take without asking! Bastard!"  
  
Asami smirked at him, chuckling with amusement as he ruffled Takaba’s hair. Asami was always doing that lately. Takaba wondered if the man knew Takaba secretly liked it.  
  
"Stay away from my club, unless you’re there for sex with me. If you really want some news, go after movie stars. There’s always a scandal waiting to happen with those types."  
  
Takaba grimaced. "That’s not news. That’s gossip. And don’t think you’ll talk me out of getting dirt on you. One of these days…"  
  
Asami laughed, hauled him up by his collar and deeply kissed him. Takaba moaned and wrapped his arms around Asami’s neck.  
  
When Asami let him go, he kept his arms where they were and silently demanded another kiss. And another. And another. Before he realized it, Takaba was naked, on the floor, and being thorougly fucked.  
  
Life was good.  
  


  
⏪ ▶️ ⏩

  
  
Takaba jerked awake, drawing great gulps of breaths as he tried to calm his racing heart. He grabbed onto his chest, wheezing a little as he tried to sit up. The harsh sounds of wind being sliced pierced through his ears.  
  
Then the pain exploded from the back of his neck. He groaned, trying not to shift his head too much as he lifted his wrist to his temple.  
  
_Oh Kami, my head is falling off._  
  
Takaba laid his hand down slowly as he realized that the lifting caused the pounding to center more to his forehead, right between his eyes. What the hell happened?  
  
A hand, warm and slightly sticky, pressed down none too gently on his back. He felt nails like claws digging into him, and his sense of preservation screamed at him to move out of the way. Takaba jerked quickly forward, and immediately regretted the action as a wave of pressure raced up his neck to his head. What happened?  
  
Takaba took rapid shallow breaths, willing his vision to straighten out. As soon as the black flashing spots faded from his vision, he turned his head slowly to look behind him.  
  
"Angel?" Takaba mumbled softly. The angel chuckled amusedly, and fastened an unforgiving grip on his upper arm. Takaba ignored the pain, too entranced by the vision in front of him.  
  
Sunlight filtered in through the window to cast a halo around the figure's head. Long, black hair shifted slightly as the figure tugged Takaba to him. The angel's side was covered in blood, one of his hands pressed tightly over a cloth wrapped around his waist. A brown patch had stained through the cloth, and more was making it's way down his cheongsam.  
  
Takaba blinked. Cheongsam? Since when did angels wear cheongsams? Takaba groaned as images flooded his mind. The disk. Kou and Takato. The hotel. Betrayal. The kiss. Following Feilong. The rape. Asami. Asami...  
  
Takaba whimpered quietly when he remembered his final image of Asami. Oh God, it was his fault.  
  
_No. This can't be true. I..._  
  
Takaba's thoughts trailed off as he allowed the hand tugging on his upper arm control. A surprisingly gentle hand guided his head onto a lap, and rearranged his arms in front of him. He hesitantly glanced up into empty eyes. His lips parted in surprise as something passed between the two of them. Takaba's eyes softened for a moment before he screwed them shut again.  
  


  
⏪ ▶️ ⏩

  
  
Takaba wiggled his fingers lightly, taking in the softness of the sheets below him. His body felt light, floaty, like he was in the middle of a high that was still going strong. He sniffed experimentally, and was rewarded with the smell of hash smoke. His head swam for a few more moments before he was forced to press a hand over his eyes to block out the swirling room.  
  
Once he was able to, Takaba sat up using the headboard as leverage. He looked blankly around the room, feeling a sense of familiarity with the furnishings.  
  
_Feilong's room._  
  
Takaba made to move off the bed, and was brought up short when his left ankle was tugged back. He threw the blankets off and stared at the metal cuff around his ankle. His eyes followed the chain to the bed post, and Takaba let out a self-depreciating laugh. That's right. He had been taken by Feilong. And he had remained there for six months. Six damn months.  
  
So far, Takaba had avoided falling into the same trap of Stockholm's syndrome with Feilong. It was enough that he craved Asami's touch. He did not need to drive himself insane by lusting after the Chinese crime lord as well.  
  
However, considering his willpower lately and Feilong’s determination to claim him completely, he was worried that he would not hold out for much longer.  
  
Takaba ignored the glass of water left on the side table and reached for the silver cord. He yanked on it with all his strength, breathing harshly through his teeth as he did so. After a few minutes of constant yanking, the bedroom door opened. Takaba pulled the cord a few more times just for spite, and turned challenging eyes towards the approaching triad leader.  
  
"Let me the fuck go!" Takaba rasped. He cleared his throat and tried again. "What is the use of holding me here. He's not coming." Takaba's voice cracked on the last word, causing a small smile to appear on Feilong's face.  
  
"Singing that tune again, Takaba-kun?" Feilong's tone hardened. "He's coming. He won't let you go, no matter if you are important to him or not. Because you are _his_." The beautiful man rounded the bed and placed an elegant hand on Takaba's forehead. Feilong's voice softened. "You have a fever. I see the drugs have worn off. I'll just have to call Tieu Bao to come administer another dose."  
  
Takaba grabbed onto the withdrawing hand, and tried to keep the pleading out of his voice. "No more drugs, Feilong. I don't want any more drugs."  
  
Feilong shook his head lightly in amusement, and pulled his hand back. He studied Takaba consideringly, with eyes that unexpectedly exuded sympathy.  
  
"You and I are not that different. Are you still that naive?" Feilong abruptly drew himself up. "No matter. Everything will go as planned. As for you, I suggest you prepare yourself. I shall visit you tonight after I conclude my business."  
  
"Killing people and prostituting children, you mean," Takaba hissed at him. His insults fell on deaf ears.  
  
Feilong turned and walked towards the door, gliding his hand over the desk surface on his way there. "It's nice to have such a slutty whore at my disposal. Maybe that's why Asami keeps you around. Your ass just begs to be ravished." Feilong closed the doors after those words, leaving Takaba alone in the luxurious room.  
  
Takaba sank back dispondently into the fluffy sheets, feeling an overwhelming sense of dread fill him. He dug his fingers in the sheets, twisting the fabric and all the while wishing it were Feilong's neck. Or even Asami's.  
  
He scrunched his eyes shut at the thought of the infuriating yakuza, biting his lower lip to ease some of the pain. _He's not coming._ Takaba swiped his hand through the air, trying to push that thought out of his mind.  
  
Takaba didn't know how long it would take for gunshot wounds to heal, being that he had never been shot himself. And although Feilong has been confined to his house to recover, he still had only needed three and a half months to regain full use of his body. On the other hand, Asami had been shot twice, and Takaba was not sure if the bullets might have inflicted major internal damage or fractured Asami's femur.  
  
He flinched at the thought of Asami being that seriously hurt. But he would have thought that Asami would have sent someone, _anyone_ after him. If not because he cared about Takaba, at least because of the principal that Takaba belonged to him, that Feilong had stolen something, _someone_ that belonged to Asami. Unless Asami was dead. Then no one would come for him. No, dammit. No. NO.  
  
Rewind. No, god dammit, _rewind_. REWIND.  
  
Takaba groaned in pain as he felt hands jostling him from his perch. He didn’t want to move, never wanted to move again. Everything hurt. Even his pinky hurt. And seriously, if a person’s pinky hurt, they should be left alone. The owners of the hands were not going away. He would straighten them out on that when he got his body back to a pain-free condition.  
  
He sighed in relief when a calm voice broke through the sounds of a helicopter shutting down. The soothing, lilting voice told the men to be more gentle, to be more careful. Takaba was grateful to that voice, and unable to handle the stress of pain on his body, slipped into a deep sleep again.


End file.
